Cross Reference to Related Applications
Reference is hereby made to the following copending U.S. patent applications filed on even date herewith.
Ser. No. 06/409,257, entitled "Image Sensor and Rangefinder Device Having Background Subtraction with Bridge Network" by L. Frank and C. Anagnostopoulos; PA1 Ser. No. 06/409,259, entitled "Image Sensor and Rangefinder Device with Background Subtraction Using Interlaced Analog Shift Register" by D. Lambeth; and PA1 Ser. No. 06/409,258, entitled "Rangefinder Device with Serial Readout Linear Image Sensor and Peak Detector with Threshold Setting Means" by D. Lambeth.